Christmas Miracle
by MissSweetB13
Summary: It's Christmas time and Serena's life is in danger. Will her prince save her. And will she get the one thing she desires for Christmas?


**Just a little story I whipped up before the Christmas season is over. Enjoy!**

…**..**

**Christmas Miracle**

It was a freezing cold day near the end of December with the streets and shops lined with Christmas lights. The sidewalks were alive with people trying to get home out of the snow as they finished up their shopping. Four girls made their way out of a gift shop, each with a gift bag in hand. They laughed together as they reached a group of carolers and decided to say their good-byes.

"Well I've gotta dash to get the roast on," announced Lita.

"Grandpa is also expecting me back by now," said Raye.

"And I need to go and finish up some holiday homework," finished Amy.

The other three girls sighed loudly. _Typical Amy._

"Well Artimus, we need to boogie and finish up our last bit of shopping," Mina spoke to the white cat on her shoulder. "See you guys. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Mina!" replied the other three before each went their own way.

Mina walked down the street and hummed Jingle bells as she went.

"It was great to see the girls one last time before Christmas wasn't it."

"Yeah it sure was," Whispered Artimus.

"I think Serena has the right idea in leaving a bit early to finish her shopping. It looks like the crowds refuse to die down."

…..

Meanwhile in the local park next to the frozen pond, a young blonde lay face down in the snow…. barely moving.

…

Darien shivered in the cold as he zipped up his coat and walked past the happy shoppers. He himself wasn't quite as joyful. Ever since his parents died he didn't really celebrate Christmas. To him it was just another day of the year. But it wasn't as bad as in the past. With the "encouragement" of Andrew and Serena he put up a small tree in his living room, which in the end he quite liked. There was also the annual Christmas party at the Arcade which he attended. He even ended up having a good time. Until the incident with Anne and Serena.

Andrew had talked him into asking a girl to dance. In the end he asked Serena who nearly jumped at the chance but then admitted she couldn't dance very well. He still took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. As they danced he felt so happy and calm, and nostalgic. Serena was a way better dancer than she gave herself credit for. But before the song was even half way through, Anne rather rudely butted in. To sum it up, there was a lot of arguing and Darien didn't feel like dancing anymore.

A bump on the shoulder from a random stranger brought him back to reality as he continued to walk.

_Is it just me or has the crowds gotten denser? _He thought.

As he kept on getting bumped and pushed around he decided to take a shortcut through the park. The park was beautiful this time of year with the freshly fallen snow and the frozen pond at the centre. In a few more days the ice would be thick enough to skate on. A cold wind made him shudder and pick up the pace. After a few more minutes he reached the pond and stopped to admire it. The pond lay at the lowest area of the park with the ground sloping up from it, so it had a great view from any position. It looked simply stunning as it glistened in the remaining sunlight. He was about to move on when some a few metres ahead of him caught his eye. He jogged forward to find a small box wrapped in blue paper with a green ribbon. There was also a gift tag on it. He flipped it over and read the writing.

_Dear Dad,_

_Wishing you a wonderful Christmas._

_Love Serena_

Serena? He laughed at the situation. Just like her to drop something. He then noticed a whole area of flattened snow, scattered with gift bags and presents. A chill went up his spine, and it wasn't from the cold. He slowly made his way down the hill, picking up the scattered objects as he went. The trail ended at the edge of the pond. He gazed out over the frozen water and froze in horror. Out where it got deeper there was a large hole in the ice.

He dropped the gifts and ran over, without thinking of the dangers of falling through himself. He looked into the water but couldn't see her anywhere.

"SERENA!" he shouted but nothing happened, "NOOO!"

He dropped to his knees, unable to believe what had happened. There was no point diving in, it was too late. Tears streaked down his face. She was gone. And it would be him to break the news to her friends and family. He pulled himself up and went back to the dropped gifts. They deserved to be given out. He walked around the pond, head hung, and the tears refusing to subside. He began to move away from the pond when he saw something sticking out of the snow.

He slumped over to find a pink and white scarf, and a long golden pigtail. Darien dropped to the ground and dug like a wild animal, heart pounding in his chest. Eventually he stuck more fabric and cleared away the snow to find….her, face down in the white powder. He pulled her out and quickly checked for a pulse. It was about as faint as a pulse could get. She was soaked to the bone, freezing, blue… and unconscious. Panic spread through him. She could slip away at any moment.

_She needs warmth._

Without a care about what was "appropriate" he took the majority of her clothes off. Due to the water they clung to her body, and Darien found himself almost tearing them off her. When he had finished all she had on was a pair of shorts and a singlet. He then opened up his jacket and pressed her firmly against him. While she was here and alive now, the thought of her dying terrified him to the core, and sent a few more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please Serena, don't go. Don't leave," he whispered in her ear. "I….I….I need you Serena!"

A few second went by with nothing but utter silence…until…

"Mmm," came a tiny moan.

Darien pulled back a little to see her head move slightly. A little rose also came back into her cheeks. Darien sighed in relief. But mothernature wash cruel and out of nowhere snow began to topple down and an onslaught of freezing wind began to blow. Serena cringed in her still unconscious state.

_She won't last even with me here. I have to get her to the hospital and fast. _

Darien thought fast and thanked the heavens that the local hospital was only a minute away from the park's exit.

_There's no time to waste. Hold on Serena!_

He wrapped Serena up in his jacket before gathering the teenager up in his arms. He then began to run like he had never run before. But the freshly laden snow made it difficult and he wasn't as fast. But finally after much trudging her made out of there and began running down the streets. He took a few back routes to avoid getting stuck in crowds, which also helped to avoid odd looks. Just up ahead he could see the hospital and he prayed that she'd be alright. But he had just one more little annoyance to deal with first.

As he turned the corner a certain girl by the name of Anne spotted him.

"Hey it's Darien! What an opportunity, I just happen to have some mistletoe with me. Oh he's as good as mine!"

And with that she took off after him.

Darien was almost at the hospital when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey Darien, fancy seeing you here. Care to join me for a stroll?"

"Sorry Anne but I'm in a hurry."

"Oh surely it can wait."

"No this is an emergency!"

"What is?" Anne picked up the pace to find the sleeping bundle.

"What _she_ doing with you?" she asked with more than just a touch of annoyance.

"She fell through the ice at the park's pond."

"What a klutz!" she almost laughed.

"Anne! This is serious. If I don't hurry she might die from hypothermia!" Darien then picked up the pace.

"Hey wait up! I'll come too!"

_Darn you Serena. Why do you always get in the way of me and Darien!_

Darien bust through the doors shouting for a doctor, which was received within seconds. Serena was placed on a bed and rushed to the emergency room while Darien explained what her situation was. After going through a final set of doors he was forced to stay outside despite much objection. Hours passed while he and Anne were in the waiting room. She tried to talk him into leaving together for a bit but he never so much as looked her way.

The clock on the wall struck 2:30 as a doctor came out.

"Darien Shields?"

Darien jumped up and strode over to him.

"Yes?!"

"She's a real fighter. By how long she was in the water, most others would have died. It's a real Christmas miracle I tell you. She's still unconscious but stable and alive, thanks to you."

"Thank goodness." He sighed "can I see her?"

"Of course."

Darien walked down the hall and entered her room. Serena lay in a bed piled up with blankets and only hooked up to two machines. Her chest rose and fell nice and even. Colour was back in her skin as well. Darien smiled and let out a sigh of utter relief. For a few moments he just stood there gazing at her until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Ok, she's here, she's fine, now how about we go and grab a hot chocolate, what do you say?"

"Sorry Anne but I'm gonna stay until she wakes up."

"But why?! Why would you want with _her_ while I'm here?!"

"Anne that's enough! I'm staying and that's final!"

Anne grumbled loudly before storming out.

Darien took up a chair and sat there holding her hand. A few minutes later a doctor, who looked very familiar, came in.

"Oh Serena, you poor thing. And you must be Mr. Shields. Thank you so much for saving her. My daughter would be devastated if something were to happen to her."

"Nice to meet you. Ms…?"

"Mizuno. Dr Mizuno. I'm Amy Mizuno's mother. Serena has been the first true friend in years for my girl."

"I see."

"Well I have to be going. There's a lady one story up who has a baby on the way. I just wanted to check in. But I'll be contacting her next of kin to let them know what has happened. Bye."

"Bye. And thank you."

And with that she was gone.

Darien then turned his attention back to the sleeping blonde. She almost looked like an angel. He gave she hand a squeeze before closing his eyes and speaking to her.

"I'm glad you're ok Serena. It's amazing how strong you are."

"You see…more than just a Meatball head huh?"

Darien's eyes shot open to see the partially open blue eyes of the girl in bed.

"Serena?"

"Hey. Where am I?"

"In hospital. The doctors said you're lucky to be alive."

"Hmm. Maybe I have a Guardian Angel."

"Maybe so."

She then noticed his hand in hers and smiled. It felt so right. She missed him so much. Why wouldn't he remember already?

She then noticed him staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I'm just relieved glad you're ok. When I saw that hole in the ice I thought you were a goner."

"So… you're the one who saved me?"

"Well…yeah."

"Thank you Darien."

"Anytime. So… how did it happen?"

"Well the crowds were so big and squished I decided to take a shortcut through the park. As walked I realized too late that one of my shoe laces had come undone. Before I knew it I had tumbled down the hill and slid onto the ice. As I tried to get up the ground gave way under me. I went underwater and thought this was the end. I had never been so scared in my life. But a voice in my head told me not to give up. So I swam up and after a few tries I was able to get myself out. But I was so cold that I collapsed once I was on the snow. Then everything went black."

She slowly sat up and looked at him, full of love and sadness. It was torture to not be able to be with him. Seeing the tears in her eyes he was confused but all the same he leaned in and wiped them away. He then found himself enchanted by those crystal blue eyes and moving closer still.

"Serena…." He whispered.

Their lips were only inches apart when…

"Serena! Oh thank goodness!"

The two sprang apart as all of Serena's family and friends poured into the room and bombarding her with questions. Serena just sat there with shock, unable to even answer until…

"What in the world is with all this commotion?"

Pushing through the crowd was Dr. Mizuno again. When she saw Serena awake she gasped in surprise.

"My lord Serena. I thought it would be at least another day and a half before you woke up. You sure are full of surprises."

"Mum. Will she be ok?" asked Amy.

"Serena will be fine sweetheart. We'll have to keep her for a few days just to make sure she recovers though."

"Well I guess we'll cancel the trip to Grandma and Grandpa's place," sighed Serena's mum.

She took out her phone and was about to dial when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to find Serena looking at her with a very determined expression on her face.

"No mum. You, dad and Sam go see them."

"But honey you'll be here on Christmas day and-"

"I don't want to hear it. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. That goes the same for you girls as well. I don't want to be the cause of any plans being canceled, and that's final."

Seeing her stubbornness they dropped the subject. Dr. Mizuno used the silence to but in.

"I'll give you a few minutes but then she needs to rest."

In those few short minutes Serena answered as many questions as she could, including on who saved her. This in turn led to her mother bursting into tears and hugging Darien. Her father even gave him a nod of thanks. Then before they knew it they were asked to leave. But not before her mother told her the family would be home to celebrate on Boxing Day. Once they were all gone Serena settled in and allowed the once bright smile to fall from her face before getting some shut eye.

For the next two days she was bed ridden. She also had the occasional visit from the girls and family before they all left to join their loved ones for Christmas. Before she knew it; it was Christmas Eve, and while the hospital was a little more cheery, she didn't feel it. She was about to get up and stretch her legs when a doctor walked in.

"Excuse me Miss Tsukino but you have a visitor."

_A visitor? But everyone is gone. Unless…._

"Hey Meatball head."

"Darien? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hello. Why? You want me to leave?"

"No! Please stay."

"Ok, since you asked nicely. Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Darien sat on the bed and looked at her closely.

"Well it's either me or you don't as cheery as you usually do."

"Oh well I guess it's just a bummer that I won't be home for Christmas, I guess."

"Well actually I also came to pick you up."

"Huh?"

"The doctor told me that you've had such a miraculous recovery that you can go home today, provided someone escorts you."

"Really? That's great!" Serena gave a big smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, which he noticed.

"Come on Serena, don't be stubborn. What's bugging you?"

Serena let out a deep sigh.

"It's just… being alone Christmas is rather sad."

"But your family was more than willing to stay. And yet you let them go?"

"But I wanted so badly for them to stay Darien. But I couldn't do that to them."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Christmas, how could I possibly be selfish now?"

"I see. Well come on. Let's get out of here."

"Ok."

Darien waited outside while Serena got changed into the spare clothes her mother had given her. She then filled out some paper work and they were out of there. They walked past many shoppers and kept on bumping into each other. Serena nearly fell over but Darien grabbed her and held her close. This of course made Serena blush and savior his touch.

"Oh no! What about the presents I left at the park?"

"Don't worry. I told your friends where to find them so they retrieved the gifts, very cautiously."

"Thanks."

After a few more minutes they arrived outside her house.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll just watch movies and stuff."

She suddenly felt a strong pull of her arm as she found herself embraced by the ebony haired man. She didn't want him to let go.

"I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok, Merry Christmas."

"Yep, see ya!"

And with that he strode away. Serena stood there just a little confused.

_Well that was a weird response._

Serena opened the door to find a completely empty house. She noticed her bags of gifts next to the tree and smiled a bit. She then proceeded to the kitchen to fix herself up something for dinner. Since her cooking skills were disastrous she went with safest option and reheated some soup with toast. Serena then watched some Christmas movies with an ice-cream before heading off to bed.

That night she dreamed of Tuxedo Mask standing underneath a Christmas tree. She ran up to him and embraced the guy like if she'd let go, he'd disappear. He took off his hat and mask and discarded them before hugging her back. Snow then began to fall from above. Serena looked up to find some mistletoe hanging just above. Darien looked up and a cheeky grin spread across his face. He leaned in closer and closer. Serena closed her eyes and waited. But nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she found herself in bed, now fully awake.

She sat up and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Darien. Why does fate enjoy keeping us apart?"

She scrunched up her eyes tight and pictured him in her mind.

_I want to see you…_

THUD!

Serena nearly fell off the bed at the noise. She looked over to her window where the sound had come from. She opened it up and was about to look down when…THUD! She fell backwards in shock as her face felt something cold against it. Snow. She went back up to window, cautiously and peered below.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Darien?!"

Serena rubbed her eyes incase snow was still in them. But sure enough, there stood the ocean eyed man under her window.

"What are you doing here? Surely you have plans-"

"Nope. Today my only plans are make sure you don't mope around the house. Now dress warm and get your behind down here. No buts about it!"

"Ok ok!" she laughed before popping back inside.

After a little wait Serena emerged in full winter wear. When she got outside she hugged Darien on impulse. She thought he might pull away in surprise but instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"Heh, no worries. Now let's go!" he took her hand and the two began running down the streets.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want!"

"Ok, there's a bakery that makes these amazing gingerbread houses and displays them in their windows," she huffed.

"Ok, where's that?"

"Stardust Bakery."

"I know that place. Come on!"

They continued to run until they reached the right stretch of shops and stopped to catch their breath. From there they walked up to bakery and were wowed when they arrived. In the display window was an array of different gingerbread houses, each one elaborately decorated with lollies, chocolates, and royal icing. Serena pressed her face up against the glass in wonder at the largest one up the back. This one wasn't even a house, but a castle. It had spires, windows and even balconies with gingerbread people. Serena pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before turning to Darien.

"All done?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Where to now?"

"Isn't there any places where you want to go? After all it's not just Christmas day for me you know."

"Well, apart from somewhere to get a good mocha, not really."

"I know this really good café that does take away beverages so good you'll drool."

"Ok, lead the way."

This time round they took a leisurely stroll down a little tucked away street café where Serena nearly drank a whole mug of hot chocolate before grabbing another to go away continuing their walk. Serena gazed in awe of all the Christmas decorations as they past street after street before sitting down on a bench to watch a group of carolers.

"You weren't kidding before. These drinks are great."

"Told ya!"

As they sat and drank they took the opportunity to get to know one another a bit.

"So you want to be a doctor huh?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Oh you know, all the typical reasons."

"I see, I still have no idea what I want to when I leave school."

"Well want to you like to do?"

"Does eating, sleeping and shopping count?"

"Ha ha! Not really. Unless you became a food critic or fashion consultant."

"Well actually, I may just look into those jobs. Thanks for the ideas."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence and enjoyed the young carolers until they disbanded for the day. The duo took this chance to simply look around until something caught their eye. Serena noticed all the happy couples going past and felt envious of them. While she was enjoying every minute of this day, deep down it was torture to not to kiss him with all her heart and tell him how much he meant to her. They made their way around until they reached the local Botanical gardens. While it didn't have many flowers into bloom, the freshly fallen snow still made it a beautiful sight. As they reached the centre of the garden they found the small pond had been frozen over and turned into an ice skating rink. Surprisingly, there were only a handful of skaters there. Serena gazed at the ice with a rather blank look.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to go skating but I'd understand if-"

"No, I'd like to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to face my fears."

"Ok then, we can hire skates over there."

"Alright then. But I'm not very good."

But as luck would have it, since the battle against the ice skating duo with him, her skills had much improved. While they did no fancy tricks like that time; not that he remembered; the two skated around the pond with surprising grace. Serena came close to slipping a few times but Darien helped her to balance by holding her at the waist. The first time she nearly gasped at the contact. He always had that effect on her.

As time passed they began gathering more and more speed to the point where Serena couldn't help but go "WOO!" here and there.

"You're better than you gave yourself credit for."

"Thanks." But as she said that one of her skates caught on a stone and she came close to tumbling over.

But Darien was faster and caught her and scooped her into his arms and just continued to skate like that.

"Darien?! What are you doing?!" she squealed with laughter.

"Just don't want you to put you to put yourself back in hospital."

"Oh ha ha." She playfully punched his arm.

After a few minutes he put her down, but rather than letting go he took both her hands and they skated like that instead. After a few minutes it was more like they were dancing on ice than just skating.

_Why does this seem so familiar? And right? _He thought.

By the time they were beginning to tire the sun had begun to set in the distance.

"You wanna stop and grab another hot drink?" he offered.

"Sure, wanna race to the pond edge?"

"You're on!" and with that he took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Serena skated like no tomorrow and shockingly over took the tall man with ease.

But she got cocky and started skating backwards as she watched him catch up. This made her unaware that she had already reached the edge and fell over into the snow. Darien witnessed the trip and laughed at the snow covered blonde. Serena took this opportunity to throw a snowball in his face. The sudden attack caught him by surprise and caused him to fall on top of her. But he didn't get up. Instead he looked upon her and took in the beauty of the teenager. His head slowly lowered to hers. Serena saw him coming down and her eyes bulged but then flickered closed. They were millimeters apart when… RING RING!

Serena opened her eyes and cursed under her breath as she reached in her pocket for her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi mum….how are you?...uh huh…..oh…..I see. No...….I'll be fine so don't worry…..alright then….tell grandma and grandpa I send my love…..love you too…..bye."

Serena put her phone away to find Darien now sitting beside her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"There's been heavy snow at my grandparent's house so my family won't be back for a few more days."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. Now how about we grab a drink. There's also one last place I want to go to."

The two headed back to the little café before venturing outside one last time. Serena walked back in the direction of the park were the accident happened. Darien saw where they were heading and took her hand to make her stop.

"Are you sure you're ok with going back there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, where I want to go isn't near the pond."

She kept a gentle grip on his hand and led him through the park, past the pond, and into an area with pine trees scattered around, each one beautifully decorated with ornaments, tinsel, and Christmas lights.

She took Darien's hand tighter and led him to a tree at the centre of the clearing. It was just a little taller than the rest and had dozens of handmade ornaments on it. The star at the top glittered like a crystal, even in the fading light.

"Since I was a kid I've come here every year. The trees never grow old in my eyes. And children can hang an ornament this one and make a wish."

Serena drew out a box and opened it to reveal two turtle doves, each with a rose in its claw. She gave one to Darien and took out one herself.

"For decades children have made wishes here during the Christmas season. It's called the Wishing Tree now. And every once in a while, the wishes come true."

"Has yours ever come true?"

"Not yet. But maybe one day."

Darien hung his dove and decided to make a wish that Serena would never change, and stay as bubbly, beautiful, and kind hearted as she was now. Serena hung hers as well and clasped her hands together and shut her eyes. She had never wanted her wish to come true so bad in her life.

_Please…Please…bring my prince back to me…._

She opened her eyes and turned to Darien, hoping something would happen. Nothing did. She sighed before taking out another small box from her coat pocket. Darien saw the box as she held it out to him.

"There are two other traditions that I always do when I bring someone here as well. First we do a small gift exchange. Merry Christmas Darien."

Darien took the box and opened it to reveal shortbread cookies dipped in chocolate.

"I made them myself. But don't worry. Lita watched me like a hawk and tasted them to make sure they were ok."

Darien chuckled before popping one in his mouth and savioring it's delightful sweet flavor.

"Yum. Thanks Serena. And I happen to have something for you."

"Really? Thank you. I wasn't expecting anything in return."

Darien took out a small box wrapped with pink paper and a blue ribbon. Serena torn off the paper and opened the box to find a silver chain with a crystal crescent moon pendant.

"Oh Darien I love it!" she gave him a big hug before putting it around her neck.

"I had a feeling you'd like it. And so, what's this other tradition of yours?"

Serena smiled mischievously before crouching down and gathering up the white powder below her feet.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Serena threw the ball and it hit Darien square in the chest.

She laughed and rushed off to duck behind some trees as he returned her assault. They went on like this for an hour or so until the lights on the Christmas trees lit up in the early night. Neither one of the oppositions were willing to give up so they had a standoff. One snowball, one victor. Serena was the first to throw but Darien was too quick and dodged it with ease before charging at her. Serena ran as fast as she could until she nearly head butted the Wishing Tree. And as she turned around she was hit right in the face. While annoyed he had won, the two laughed it off. Darien strode up to her with a grin on his face like never before. He then assisted in wiping the snow off her face.

"I win."

"Yeah yeah. Congratulations. Wow, just look at the trees now. They're so pretty. For a few moments they took in to the magnificence of all the twinkling lights that perfectly matched the clear starry sky above.

"Today has been one of the best Christmas days ever. Thank you Darien."

"My pleasure Serena. You deserved it."

A bird calling from the higher tree branches made the two look up. And just dangling above their heads was a piece of mistletoe. Serena nearly gasped as Darien wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Merry Christmas Serena…" he whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a beautiful and sweet kiss. Serena closed her eyes and felt herself enveloped in warmth. She kissed him back but kept it innocent. She was afraid to go further. After all it was just a mistletoe thing, wasn't it? He still didn't remember what they were, and what they had.

This though sprang a few tears in her eyes.

Darien enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, and the touch of her lips was so addictive that he never wanted to let go. There was something so nostalgic about this. Then suddenly a swarm of memories flooded into his mind, one after the other after the other. It was such a shock that he pulled back and almost fell on his back. He gasped for air as he came to terms with what he had just seen.

"Darien?...Are you ok?"

"Serena…"

"Yes Darien…"

"Serena."

"What's wrong? Did I-"

"Serena!"

Darien jumped forward and pulled her in and embraced her like there was no tomorrow.

"Darien? What's gotten into you? It's like-"

"Serena…I…I…I remember…everything."

Serena stood stunned in shock before pushing him away to look at him dead on. Tears still sleeked down her face.

"Everything?..." she whispered.

"Yes…my dear moon princess."

"Darien!"

Serena jumped into his arms as Darien swung her round and round, laughter ringing out.

When he finally set her down his eyes were watering. But tears were flowing from hers. He wiping then away before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. To torture you like this. But I'm here now and I'm never going away again."

"Oh Darien. I've missed so much."

They kissed a third time but with all the passion in their hearts. Their tongues did the ancient dance of lovers and by the time they had pulled away the couple were breathless. They then just stood there, savoring the others touch.

"My wish really did come true…" Serena whispered.

"Miracle of Christmas…"

They embraced for a while more before kissing again. They walked out from under the tree to find snow falling once more.

"So… now what?" Serena asked.

"Well, your family won't be back for a few days. Wanna come over to my place until they get back."

"I'd love to. But can I grab some things from home first?"

"Sure. Lead the way my Christmas Angel."

Serena giggled as they walked out of the park, hand in hand as the stars shone brightly on the night of miracles.

….

**Merry Christmas everyone! oxo**


End file.
